1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to the field of electronic devices and, in particular, to packaged semiconductor electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor die are packaged to protect the die from operating environments and to provide an electrical interface between a die and an electronic device in which the die is utilized. Traditionally, die packaging techniques were distinct from semiconductor manufacturing techniques used in wafer level processing. Recently, some wafer level processing techniques have begun to be used in constructing the die packages.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a known package 10 that includes a semiconductor die 12 between an encapsulation layer 14 and a redistribution layer 16. A passivation layer 18 has a plurality of openings 17 configured to receive a plurality of solder balls 19 of a ball grid array 20. The encapsulation layer 14 covers a top surface 13 and side surfaces 15 of the semiconductor die 12. A bottom surface 22 of a die 34 is on a redistribution layer 16. The redistribution layer 16 includes a plurality of electrically conductive traces 21 aligned with the openings 17 through the passivation layer 18. The solder balls 19 of the ball grid array 20 electrically connect to the conductive traces 21.
Semiconductor die packaged according to the wafer-level packaging techniques of the prior art such as in FIG. 1 have several limitations. One limitation is that for wafer-level packages where the die and the encapsulation layer are thin, the package is susceptible to cracking. A second limitation is that during manufacturing of a wafer-level package a carrier is needed to support the package. This is to provide support to the package during its construction. Providing a carrier during manufacturing also introduces the disadvantages of adding steps to attach and remove the carrier, which adds cost and time to the manufacturing process. A further disadvantage is that complete removal of a carrier adhesive can be difficult or impossible.